Technology (Empire Earth)
This is a list of Technologies which are organised by the building they are constructed from and the age in which they can be researched. Prehistoric Age *Town Center or Capitol - Stone Age *Temple - Mysticism and Sandals Stone Age *Town Center or Capitol - Copper Age and Hafted Tools *Barracks - Spearman and Sampson *Archery Range - Slinger *Temple - Ancestor Worship, Ceremonial Burial and Shamanism *Dock - Fishing raft, Transport raft and War raft Copper Age *Town Center or Capitol - Bronze Age, Hand Axe, Walls and Towers - Copper and the two heroes, Sargon of Akkad-Strategist and Gilgamesh-Warrior *Granary - Irrigation *Hospital - Herbal Medicines *University - Oil Lamp *Fortress *Barracks - Maceman *Archery Range - Simple Bowman *Stable - Horseman *Dock - Transport - Copper, Battleship - Copper, Frigate - Copper and Galley - Copper *Temple - Mythology and Polytheism *'NOTE:' All wonders are available in and after this Age. Bronze Age *Town Center or Capitol - Dark Age, Metal Casting, Hardened Chisel, Walls and Towers - Bronze and the two heroes, Alexander the Great - Strategist and Hannibal - Warrior *Hospital - Hippocratic Oath, *University - Philosophy, Pulley *Barracks - Short Sword and Phalanx *Archery Range - Javelin, Chariot Archer and Elephant Archer *Stable - Bronze Calvary and War Elephant *Siege Factory - Stone Thrower, Siege Tower, Catapult and Ram *Dock - Fishing Boar - Bronze, Transport - Bronze, Battleship - Bronze, Frigate - Bronze and Galley - Bronze *Temple - Oracle and Monotheism Dark Age * Town Center or Capitol - Middle Age, Falconry, Iron Saw and the two heroes, Charlemagne - Strategist and Julius Caesar - Warrior * Hospital - Comparative Anatomy, Pharmacy and Sanitation * University - Commercial Law and Cofferdam * Barracks - Barbarians and Viking * Archery Range - Composite Bow, Pilum and Crossbows * Stable - Cataphract and Persian Calvary * Dock - Battleship - Byzantine, Frigate - Byzantine and Galley - Byzantine * Temple - Prophecy, Sainthood and Excommunication Middle Age * Town Center or Capitol - Renaissance, Amalgamation, Shaft Mining, Walls and Towers - Medieval and the two heroes, William the Conqueror - Strategist and Richard the Lionheart - Warrior * Granary - Wheeled Plow * University - Bulls-Eye-Lantern and Law School * Barracks - Long Sword and Pikeman * Archery Range - Long Bow, Cavalry Archer * Stable - Knight * Siege Factory - Ballista, Heavy Siege Tower, Trebuchet and Heavy Ram * Dock - Battleship - Middle Ages, Frigate - Middle Ages and Galley - Middle Ages * Temple - Crusades, Inquisition and Indulgences Renaissance * Town Center or Capitol - Imperial Age, Windlass and the two heroes, Isabella of Castile - Strategist and Henry V - Warrior * Hospital - Human Anatomy and Quarantine * Barracks -Arquebus * Stable - Royal Cuirassier and Carabineer * Siege Factory - Culverin and Basilisk * Dock - Battleship - Renaissance, Frigate - Renaissance, Galleon - Renaissance * Temple - Tarot, Astrology and Printing Press TO BE CONTINUED Category:Technologies